Un retour inattendu
by HaruKuro
Summary: Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça...


**Un retour inattendu**

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela soit possible un jour. John s'était rapidement accoutumé au bazar ambiant, s'était fait au courrier coincé par le couteau de chasse de son colocataire sur la cheminée, avait appris à respirer avec la fine couche de poussière sur les étagères couvertes de livres de Sherlock et avait même sympathisé avec le crâne de son compagnon de vie !

Et là... Comment dire... L'appartement était _propre_. Rangé. Plus de poussières, livres classés par ordre alphabétique, le tapis décrépi aux couleurs fanées suspendu à l'une des fenêtres du salon, plus de montagnes de feuilles sur la table où ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, plus de photos et de cartes accrochées n'importe où sur les murs au papier peint insupportable et vieillot, plus de dessins fait par Sherlock quand il s'ennuyait, les trous causés par les balles du pistolet de Watson bouchés par une bonne couche de plâtre...

Une tornade avait nettoyé leur salon. John ne semblait ni prêt à refermer sa bouche qu'il gardait ouverte en un « o » légèrement abrutissant, ni prêt à respirer de nouveau normalement. Il clignait des yeux un peu stupidement, son moi intérieur lui hurlant s'il avait plongé dans un monde parallèle ou si c'était une mauvaise blague de Moriarty. Il haussa les sourcils, s'agrippa à la première chose qui lui passait sous la main (la manche du manteau de Sherlock) et s'y accrocha, voulant à tout prix se dire qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce mauvais rêve. Ce cauchemar. Il s'était habitué à ce capharnaüm. Et puis là, d'un coup, pouf ! Plus rien.

Il se décida finalement à tourner la tête pour voir ce que ressentait Sherlock. Le médecin prit un air inquiet en voyant la mine fermée de son collègue et ami. On aurait pu le croire impassible au tableau qui s'offrait à lui mais la légère contraction au niveau de la mâchoire prouvait tout le contraire. Non il n'était pas stoïque face à tout ce... chambardement de son quotidien ! Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux passaient au scanner le moindre détail de la pièce et ses gants étaient serrés en deux poings compact et tremblants par à coup. John s'humecta les lèvres, prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour empêcher un tant soit peu le détective consultant de bouillir – non, _d'exploser_ – de colère. Il tenait un minimum à ses tympans.

-Sherlock, l'appela-t-il tout doucement, comme un chat qu'on essaierait d'appâter pour s'approcher de lui.

John vit quelque chose passer dans les yeux gris du détective consultant. Il ne saurait pas traduire ce _quelque chose_, mais il se détourna de leur nouveau salon pour attraper l'homme par les épaules, comme pour le retenir de bondir dans la pièce.

-Sherlock, tout va bien, dit-il parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui venait en tête.

-Non, John, ça ne va pas, rétorqua sèchement l'autre en baissant son regard vers le sien, l'énervement brillant dans les iris métalliques. Comme tu peux le constater ça ne _peut_ pas aller. Tout ne va pas _bien_ !

-Écoute on va se poser et on va réfléchir calmement. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, il y a une raison logique à... ça, souffla le médecin en montrant leur salon d'un vague geste de la main. Forcément.

Le grand brun haussa un sourcil. John retint sa respiration : Sherlock était vraisemblablement à bout. Il le vit prendre une grande goulée d'air et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. John eut tout juste le temps de lâcher la manche pour reculer de quelques pas.

-MADAME HUDSON !

Le hurlement de Sherlock résonna dans la pièce, vrilla le cerveau du médecin et ce dernier resta là, crispé de tout son être, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules tandis qu'il attendait le second cri du détective qui ne tarda pas à faire trembler les murs.

La pauvre madame Hudson arriva en trottinant, une main sur le cœur, et pâlit lorsque Sherlock pivota sur lui-même pour la fusiller du regard.

-Avez-vous une quelconque explication à me fournir sur ÇA ? explosa-t-il en pointant d'un index sévère la pièce nettoyée de fond en comble.

La pauvre dame joignit ses mains pour les entortiller, visiblement désolée. Elle dut prendre deux inspirations avant de dire, d'une voix tremblante et faible, qu'il fallait la comprendre, que la France n'était pas la porte à côté et qu'il n'avait pas toute la journée devant lui, qu'il avait besoin de l'objet que détenait Sherlock au plus vite et –

-« Il », madame Hudson ? gronda Sherlock et John fronça les sourcils, autant pour l'inconnu dans le récit complexe et flou de leur logeuse que pour le ton empli de menace de son ami. Qui ça, « il » ?

-Un jeune homme très poli et très courtois, Sherlock...

-Je me fiche de le savoir poli, madame Hudson. Comment était-il ? A-t-il décliné son identité ?

-Oh ! oui. Mais vous le connaissez bien, il était déjà venu ici. Vous savez, un grand homme, bien habillé, avec un parapluie noir, qui a de très bonnes manières...

John écarquilla les yeux et eut tout juste le temps de prendre la femme âgée par l'épaule pour la sortir de la pièce. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et ferma les paupières en entendant le premier meuble qui passait sous la main de Sherlock se fracasser sur le parquet. Madame Hudson, toute pâle, lui demanda avec une toute petite voix si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal.

-Non, non, ce n'est rien. Mieux vaut que vous ne... reveniez pas avant deux bonnes heures, madame Hudson. Il va lui falloir un certain temps avant qu'il ne... décompresse, expliqua le médecin en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte.

-Vous savez, il ne voulait qu'un compte-rendu de je ne sais quoi. Il n'est pas resté bien longtemps, il voulait juste un dossier rouge que Sherlock cachait tout en bas de l'étagère, derrière des livres sur l'anatomie humaine que vous avez. (Ils entendirent un autre meuble s'écraser au sol.) Il m'a très justement fait remarquer que la pièce avait besoin d'un coup de nettoyage et, comme je n'avais pas grand chose à faire pendant votre absence, je me suis dit que je pouvais effectivement donner un coup de chiffon à droite ou à gauche.

Sa phrase fut ponctuée par un bruit de verre brisé et John songea aussitôt au cadre photo qu'il allait devoir racheter.

-Retournez vous reposer, madame Hudson. Je vais essayer de le calmer.

Il attendit qu'elle ait disparu après le tournant de l'escalier pour prendre son courage à deux mains et, au dernier instant, préféra passer par la cuisine.

Il remarqua avec horreur qu'elle aussi était impeccable. Pinçant les lèvres il regarda les éprouvettes propres, sagement rangées, puis les bocaux vides, alignés sur l'évier, et alla même jeter un coup d'œil dans la poubelle. Un nouveau sac trônait dedans. Le médecin se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le réfrigérateur, sursauta en entendant des livres s'écraser en une belle avalanche sur le sol et ouvrit la porte. Ni tête, ni pied, ni main, ni boyaux dans les bacs à légumes. Non. Rien que de la nourriture comestible et sans odeur particulière.

John soupira. Il s'était aussi habitué aux expériences farfelues de Sherlock... Non pas que ça lui minait le moral mais il n'aurait jamais cru réussir à supporter les excentricités de son ami. Il referma la porte du réfrigérateur, tendit les oreilles en ne percevant plus aucun bruit de fracas ni de destruction et retourna dans le salon en désordre. _En champ de bataille, plutôt,_ nota avec un certain amusement le médecin. Il dut reconnaître que c'était tout de même mieux comme ça. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres et il se rapprocha de Sherlock, écroulé sur le canapé, le manteau jeté au milieu des livres et l'écharpe reposant sur le crâne qu'il avait retrouvé caché derrière les lourds rideaux. Le détective paraissait épuisé. Il fixait le plafond avec morosité, un pied par-dessus le dossier du canapé tandis que l'autre reposait sur le parquet.

John eut un petit rire en voyant qu'il avait même remis le vieux tapis miteux au milieu de la pièce. Il alla s'asseoir sur la place qu'il restait près de Sherlock et le vit soupirer longuement.

-Je vais le tuer.

-C'est ton frère, trouva bon de dire John en gardant son sourire, ses yeux balayant le salon et son nouveau capharnaüm.

-Ça ne me dispense pas de le tuer. Frère ou non. Je le renie de ma famille.

-Ce n'était pas déjà fait ?

Un petit sourire fleurit sur la bouche de Sherlock et un faible ricanement s'éleva dans les airs. John soupira par le nez.

-Heureusement que tu ne t'en es pas pris à toute la bibliothèque. Ça m'aurait embêté de devoir ranger tous les bouquins.

-Quoi ? Tu voulais les remettre dans l'ordre alphabétique ?

-Je ne suis pas assez fou pour ça.

John se savait patient. La vie qu'il menait avec Sherlock l'avait amené à bien reconnaître ce fait. Mais il ne le serait jamais assez pour reposer des livres sur quelques étagères propres.

-Et la cuisine ? demanda dans un soupir le brun en amenant sa jambe par terre sur les cuisses de John. J'imagine qu'elle aussi a été passée au peigne fin...

-Tes expériences sont soit dans les égoûts, soit dans la décharge publique, déclara le médecin avec un ton faussement compatissant.

Sherlock leva une paupière pour regarder avec déprime son « laboratoire » qui ressemblait davantage à une cuisine, à présent. Il fit la moue, celle d'un enfant à qui on venait de gâcher son plaisir, et il posa un bras en travers de ses yeux, décidant de bouder jusqu'au bout.

Le seul bon point, dans toute cette histoire, c'était que John n'avait rien dit sur la jambe qui trônait sur ses cuisses. Il avait même posé ses mains dessus pour jouer avec le pantalon.


End file.
